warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Runningnose
Runningnose is a small gray-and-white tomRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 66 with patchy fur,Revealed in Rising Storm, page 1 and a constantly running nose.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 66 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Before Yellowfang was driven from ShadowClan, Runningnose was her apprentice. He was the medicine cat apprentice until Brokenstar threw his mentor out of the Clan. From that point on he is a lone medicine cat. :He is later seen at Firepaw's first Gathering, complaining about Twolegs. He tells a story of how there was once a plant that cured kittencough, but after the Twolegs came and built Twolegplace, the plant vanished and kittens die needlessly in the cold. When Firepaw returns to the ThunderClan camp, he tells Yellowfang about Runningnose's new position. Yellowfang remarked on how she could not believe he became a medicine cat when he couldn't cure his own cold. Many cats in ThunderClan make jokes about him. Fire and Ice :In this book, Runningnose receives a message from StarClan that Nightstar was their choice to be ShadowClan's newly appointed leader. :Also, when Fireheart saw Graystripe with a runny nose, he almost told him jokingly that he looked like Runningnose, but his anger at Graystripe for being with Silverstream made him snap another thing to say at him. Forest of Secrets :At a Gathering, Fireheart notices Mudfur and Runningnose sitting side by side looking at the other cats with eyes that reflected the moon. Rising Storm :In this book, Runningnose was with Nightstar when he was sick and interprets the omen of the owl to his sick Clan saying that they will grow strong and rule the forest. He does not however tell ShadowClan that they will have to pay the highest price possible for their great future. Later, when Fireheart tells Runningnose that Yellowfang is dead, at the Gathering, Runningnose is horrified and grief stricken, as she was his mentor. Later, at the end of the book, Runningnose is one of the three cats to arrive before the rest of ShadowClan to announce that ShadowClan's new leader will be there shortly. A Dangerous Path :When Fireheart is walking with Cinderpelt to Fourtrees, Runningnose tells Fireheart that Nightstar never got his nine lives. Runningnose thinks that it was because StarClan thought that Brokentail was still the leader of ShadowClan. When Brokentail died, Nightstar was too weak to receive his nine lives. At a Gathering, Fireheart found out that Tigerstar became the new ShadowClan leader, and Tigerstar says that Runningnose got a message from StarClan that a great leader would come to ShadowClan to help them rebuild their Clan. Fireheart asks if Tigerstar is plotting against ThunderClan, and Runningnose answered that, if he told him the answer to that, then he would be betraying his Clan. However, he then went on to state that there was no plot-that he was aware of, and Fireheart could believe or disbelieve him as he wanted. Fireheart believes that, if any scheme does exists, Runningnose knows nothing of it. :Runningnose took Littlecloud as his apprentice, after Littlecloud was inspired by Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt gave Littlecloud the cure to the illness, who in turn brought it to Runningnose. The Darkest Hour :Runningnose is seen leaving with ShadowClan to help Blackfoot prepare for his journey to the Moonstone. Firestar remarks that he wishes him luck after Nightstar and Tigerstar's ill-fated leaderships. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest'' :In this book, Runningnose retires from a medicine cat and becomes an elder, leaving Littlecloud as the new medicine cat of ShadowClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Runningnose does not formally appear in Midnight, but is listed in the allegiances. Moonrise : Dawn :He made the Great Journey with the rest of his Clan, rather than staying behind with some of the weaker elders who didn't feel up to going such a long way. Before the cats left, Runningnose insisted on saying goodbye to a dying Mudfur, the medicine cat of RiverClan, and who had been a close friend of his since he was an apprentice. ''Starlight :Runningnose appeared very briefly in ''Starlight, arguing for a new Gathering place. He does not appear in the Allegiances after this book. :Between this book and the Power of Three series, he never appears alive, so it is inferred that he died between this book and the Power of Three series. In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :He appears very briefly when Littlecloud is at Moonpool in a dream, telling Littlecloud that Blackstar is questioning StarClan, and wondering if the Clans were supposed to go to the lake after all, and Runningnose says to Littlecloud to never give up on Blackstar. Jaypaw comments that even in StarClan, the former ShadowClan medicine cat couldn't cure his own cold. Long Shadows :Runningnose appears with Raggedstar in one of Jayfeather's dreams asking the medicine cat apprentice to restore ShadowClan's faith in StarClan. :He and Raggedstar appear before Blackstar and Littlecloud telling them to regain their faith in StarClan, and to drive Sol out. In the Omen of the Stars Series Fading Echoes :When Jayfeather ventures into Flametail's dream, Yellowfang is there and she tells Jayfeather that Runningnose wanted to talk to him. Jayfeather wondered what Runningnose had to say to Flametail. Night Whispers : In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans'' :Rock tells one of the StarClan kits, Blossomkit, that Runningnose tried hard to save Blossomkit's life. :Rock also thinks that Runningnose must have regretted the day he asked to become Yellowfang's apprentice. He was forced to interpret omens that would appease his bloodthirsty leader, Brokenstar. After Brokenstar's capture by ThunderClan, Runningnose had to keep one of the largest secrets he would encounter - when StarClan would not grant Nightstar his nine lives. Rock states that his conscience must have weighed more than stone. Trivia *It was revealed that Runningnose's closest friend was Raggedstar. *Runningnose died of a cold in between the second and third series. *It was also revealed Runningnose's prediction of a glorious future for ShadowClan was fulfilled when Tigerstar became leader. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Elders Category:Medicine Cats Category:StarClan Cat Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Mentors Category:Mentors Category:Mentors